


For Family.

by epherians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 1sentence, Gen, No Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For my brother.”</p><p>“For my sister.”</p><p>50 sentences for Jacob and Evie Frye. Written before the release of Assassin’s Creed Syndicate. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started this piece after viewing the [“Twin Assassins” trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxCnMfR1VuU) for the first time. Jacob and Evie's bond and dynamic are what convinced me to be interested in, and now play, this game.
> 
> Most of this was written with only pre-release information. There are otherwise no spoilers for the main story.

**#01 - Motion**  
From driving carriages to moving across high-speed trains, from shooting straight for the roofs of buildings to flying across the neighboring ones, the Frye twins would remember their first year in London for all the moments that flew by faster than ever before.

 **#02 - Cool**  
“You have to admit,” Jacob pointed out as he and his sister ended up back-to-back in the midst of a fight, “these fools won’t stand a _chance_ with the two of us around!”

 **#03 - Young**  
_You will have much more to learn,_ said their father to his two children, who were just at the start of adulthood, _and it can only be understood once you have seen the things of this world for yourselves._

 **#04 - Last**  
Jacob may’ve been the younger twin, but he wouldn’t be underestimated as an Assassin even if his sister was the more ideal example; he sought to prove this in every fight he got into, until he could prove he would always be the last one standing.

 **#05 - Wrong**  
What surprised Jacob was how his sister, though unable to look him in the eye, sullenly admitted to him, “Even…even I make mistakes at times, and I’m sorry I messed up.”

 **#06 - Gentle**  
What surprised Evie was how her brother pulled her into a hug, the kind of his understanding that it was all right—“I’m just glad we've got each other for second chances, sis.”

 **#07 - One**  
The path of an Assassin was often thought to be a solitary and lonesome one, but the Frye twins had each other, and in the greater scope of things, they could not let the other be taken away from them for good.

 **#08 - Thousand**  
Many, many activities had to be done to get underway with liberating London, but fortunately, splitting the work between the two of them would ensure they wouldn’t get too overwhelmed by their momentous quest.

 **#09 - King**  
A Templar Grand Master sat in the seat of London’s power, and it was the Frye twins who declared they would end the Templars’ reign once and for all.

 **#10 - Learn**  
Many things were learned of their fellow sibling from practicing combat against each other; her brother was a speedy beast in fighting hand to hand, while his sister was elegantly swift in utilizing the multiple blades of the cane-sword.

 **#11 - Blur**  
The momentum of the rope launcher sending them straight up in the air was a startling but exhilarating feeling—almost like a reverse Leap of Faith—that even if they were spotted, they wouldn't be seen long enough to be properly identified.

 **#12 - Wait**  
Probably a good thing ( _and a good riddance!_ ) that Jacob had the lads to back him in his head-first skirmishes—Evie couldn’t get him to stay still no matter how often she tried.

 **#13 - Change**  
Growing up during the rise of industrialization brought out daunting dreams and desires yearned for but unreachable, though as Assassins entering this new war and new world, the thought that victory could be theirs started to feel possible.

 **#14 - Command**  
As the innovations of their time swept the world in change, so too did change need to be brought to the Assassins—rallying their own gang who would fight against rival gangs and the city’s oppressors was how the Frye twins would fight for peace and free will of the people.

 **#15 - Hold**  
Such a number of tools and weapons were available in their arsenal, that with all the ways to strike back, being Assassins had never been as fun as it was now.

 **#16 - Need**  
“No, I could not do this alone, which is why I needed you—you're the only person I can count on now.”

 **#17 - Vision**  
Their shared use of Eagle Vision ensured there would be two sets of eyes scanning the area for things the other might’ve missed.

 **#18 - Attention**  
Being siblings guaranteed that there would be a rivalry between them, but being _twins_ guaranteed a rivalry in full force—one of constant competition to forge their own individual identities while trying not to be overshadowed by the other.

 **#19 - Soul**  
Many a lore could be said about the uniqueness of the bonds of twins—but it was the synergy-in-tandem displayed by the twin Assassins of London that had to be seen to be believed.

 **#20 - Picture**  
They never had their mother growing up—only photographs, their father's stories and memories, and an unfulfilled, incomplete picture in their minds of what could have been, what would it be like, if they had met her.

 **#21 - Fool**  
“You’re my _brother_ ,” Evie cried, “and I cannot have you risking death every time you charge blindly into open conflict all the time!”

 **#22 - Mad**  
Jacob could roar and bash his fists while angry, but Evie could hurl a knife across the room and it would cause a silence around the room to be just as thick to cut through.

 **#23 - Child**  
Ever since their youngest years, they knew each other as pests, rascals, and bothers who would never go away, but in growing past that as they got older, they saw how having a twin sibling meant having a companion who would support them no matter the trials waiting ahead.

 **#24 - Now**  
Sometimes the weight of their duties burdened her shoulders, that in times of going astray, she might wonder aloud if they could’ve lived a better life without being born into the Assassin Brotherhood—but he who never thought of that stuff, never thought of looking back (as a personal motto), would simply say that the past couldn’t be bothered and this was their present, one where they could carve their own path and live to not regret it.

 **#25 - Shadow**  
“You say we have to try and conceal ourselves more, but what use is a shadow in the presence of light— _broad_ daylight?” And for once, Jacob had a wise point, to which Evie nodded and agreed.

 **#26 - Goodbye**  
After all they had been through and (thank heavens) survived, both were left to wonder—what good was winning a war when it meant losing the support of the one family they counted on most?

 **#27 - Hide**  
Some cases required the utmost secrecy and engaging the enemy was not an option; Jacob was not too keen on having to sneak and stick to the shadows, but he would follow his sister on this plan because he trusted her for it to work.

 **#28 - Fortune**  
Evie had a look of wide-eyed surprise at the first mention of hijacking train cargo, but it soon became a look of curiosity as her brother explained the demands and skills required to pull off this feat, and suddenly she understood what this challenge was really testing.

 **#29 - Safe**  
Sometimes they had to split up to divert the danger at their backs, and then it would become a nervous test of wandering the city to make sure they could reunite.

 **#30 - Ghost**  
When your sister grew up to become the so-called “Master of Stealth,” Jacob had to learn the hard (and definitely _not fun_ ) way that sneaking past the family's rules when you broke them was not going to be possible anymore.

 **#31 - Book**  
Keeping a notebook that contained her research notes as well as her personal journal of events was one thing—keeping it out of her brother’s possible prying eyes was another.

 **#32 - Eye**  
The trouble was always, _always_ sneaking past those guards without provoking aggression; if Evie knew how to stay out of their sight without ever taking them out, Jacob could not hope to catch up to that method.

 **#33 - Never**  
“I will admit, that my brother is the most important person to me right now, and that you are right in finding I have a weakness—but if you ever think I will throw him aside in favor of attaining my goals, then you are _absolutely_ wrong.”

 **#34 - Sing**  
Evie had a lovely voice when she put her heart and soul into it, and Jacob could merrily lead a rousing chorus in celebrating their earned victories—all one had to do to see the twins in such action was make sure they were well intoxicated first.

 **#35 - Sudden**  
One slap was all it took before brother and sister decided to solve their fight the way brawlers did, and Henry and the Rooks had the right sense to break them up as quickly as they could before those weapons were used out of instinct on the wrong people.

 **#36 - Stop**  
But even in spite of the squabbles and quarrels (and sometimes actual fights) they got into, they would calm down eventually and drop everything to forgive each other, because it was family who would stand by your side no matter what, and it was foolish, both twins knew, to let such a bond as theirs be torn and thrown away.

 **#37 - Time**  
The year was 1868 when the Frye twins, on the verge of reaching 21 years of age, decided they needed to go to London and take back not only what belonged to the Assassins, but also to the free people of the nation.

 **#38 - Wash**  
There were only two persons in the whole of London who would ever end up falling smack into the Thames, and now they were walking around the streets with a foul and most unmistakeable stench about them.

 **#39 - Torn**  
Times where they didn't talk were some of the worst, as now everyone (except maybe Henry) had to tip-toe around the tension between the two Assassins that was waiting to explode at any moment.

 **#40 - History**  
“All these greats of the Assassin Brotherhood,” Evie mused—appropriately under a night sky that could no longer see stars—“Wonder if we could ever live up to their achievements, if we’re doing the right thing to keep our Order alive.”

 **#41 - Power**  
They probably never imagined the possibility of a whole city being ruled by their grasp, or a Piece of Eden tempting them with wondrous desires beyond compare, but it was their father’s words, a warning to them about the dangers that blinded, that escaped them when they needed it most.

 **#42 - Bother**  
One of their arguments—after a mission gone badly out of their control—erupted into the screaming-of-full-names variety, and the warring words thrown between the siblings created a tough time for all who were in the area to hear the commotion that night.

 **#43 - God**  
There was only one way to prove the ultimate worth of an Assassin in London, and the Frye twins were certainly eager to attempt it: seeing all the horizon from atop Big Ben, then leaping forth out of pure faith, went down as a memory of feeling _victorious_.

 **#44 - Wall**  
Now Evie was more particular about not defacing the walls of their rented property, but Jacob would only point out the irony of his own sister pinning up maps and photos and clues and plenty of thrown knives.

 **#45 - Naked**  
The most notorious scandals in the history of the Rooks were not brawls or debaucheries or botched missions—but the horrified shouting that ensued when one Frye sibling walked into the other's room while they were still changing clothes.

 **#46 - Drive**  
“A little race on the streets, sister, like we’re simply training our carriage driving skills—so what do you say?”

 **#47 - Harm**  
First aid was a skill they both picked up on quickly, as nothing could demand more immediate attention than being able to save each other from bleeding out where possible.

 **#48 - Precious**  
“Because you are really and truly, the best friend I could ever ask for, and I would definitely drink to that a hundred times over, especially on our birthday!”

 **#49 - Hunger**  
Both had their habits of forgetting to eat at times—Evie could stay up all night studying maps and documents, while Jacob could just run and rush from one task to the next—but the need to remember their meals could certainly be fueled by one thing only: not having a growling stomach give your presence away to the enemy!

 **#50 - Believe**  
The future never looked as terrifying as it did now, and the challenge of saving London often times looked impossible; but it was _because_ they were together that they knew and remembered one truth that could not be shaken off— _You're not going to do this alone, because I will be there with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and happy launch, Assassin's Creed Syndicate! Enjoy the newest addition to AC, everyone, and I hope it's a good experience for us all this year.


End file.
